White Coat Warden
by Kat with Shamrocks
Summary: A collection of UkUs stories involving mental defects, insanity, and odd events that might be spine tingling. These stories will be requested and gifted by reviews, authors, and people who ask for them. Story one: 'The Smiling Nurse': Arthur Kirkland is an insane man who is locked away in a white room. He is all alone until he meets a young nurse by the name of 'Jones'.
1. The Smiling Nurse

_**This is going to be a collection of UKUS stories, special thanks to Kaylm Iditra and Perfect1Up. You can request one-shots, kinks, AUs, theme, or short story ideas. This one is a present for my awesome friend and rp partner, Perfect1Up.**_

_**Warning: Language, Theme.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing~**_

_**Not all one-shots will be UKxFem!US, I just wanted to try something new!**_

The repetition of the same sound agonized him, that same horrible beeping that echoed through the cold white room. His ears welcomed the noises of people walking in and out of his space, loving the new sounds he could hear. He loved seeing them walk inside as well, sometimes a nurse would have a colorful pin in their hair or a red pen in their white coat pocket. One time he saw a young nurse with neon pink shoelaces, and another time there was a young doctor with purple frames for their glasses. The bright colors and different sounds were little besides the beeping, but he loved and treasured them so much.

He loved seeing his wheelchair, because it meant that he was able to leave that hellish room that trapped him. He got to see the light gray walls of the hall and the nasty green colored doors of the emergency rooms. These colors were extremely ugly, but they were better than the horrible white walls that encased him like a bird. A sad and sick bird who sang no song, nor had many bright and beautiful feathers to show off to the others with pride. He was just a dull person who was too colorless and cold to try to show his personality, he hated making people smile or laugh with his disease.

He did not want them to smile when he spoke, his voice always sounded rough and groggy because he was used to going weeks without talking to any real people. The nurses were never nice to talk to, they always gave him a sneer or a rude comment when he would ignore them, which was almost every day. He found their voices to be shrill and grating, as well as their faces and eyes to be hideous.

To him, everything was ugly in this colorless white world. The people, the machines, the walls, the floors, the ceilings, the windows, and even the food he was served was ugly. He was in a jail created by those who wanted to suppress his imagination, bound to be insane for the rest of his life. Locked like a bird, in a colorless world with soundless music and forever alone to please these hideous doctors.

His name was Arthur Kirkland, a man considered mad at the youthful age of twenty-four. He was a pale skinned young man with narrowed green eyes and even paled blond hair. He often shaved his face before a beard could be grown, but he usually had morning shadow that would stay short and stubbly for about four days until he would shave it.

Arthur Kirkland lived in a large and safe hospital, but not in a normal hospital where one would go to get check ups or transplants. Arthur Kirkland lived in the local hospital, named 'Hetalia North Point Mental Hospital'. Mr. Kirkland had been living here for eight long and tiresome years with the horrible disease known as Delusional Mixed, which means he suffered from multiple cases of Delusional. He was sent into the hospital when he was sixteen under the charges of Delusional Grandiose, Delusional Somatic, and Psychotic Depression.

Delusional Grandiose is a horrible type of delusional disorder that has an over-inflated sense of self-worth, power, knowledge, or identity. The person might believe he or she has a great talent or has made an important discovery. Mr. Kirkland had always had the belief that he could do magic, ever since he was a little boy up until now. One time, when he was fifteen, he set a local bully on fire with his older brother's lighter; and he blamed it on his ability to breathe fire. His parents and most of the locals thought it was just Arthur being a rebel.

Delusional Somatic is a type of delusional disorder that causes the person to believe that he or she has a physical defect or medical problem. This was discovered when Arthur was twelve, and this scared his mother half to death. Arthur seemed to forget how to walk, he would just be in his bed and stare blankly at the wall. Sometimes he would forget how to sit up, being paralyzed for a day or two. One time his father and his brother pushed Arthur out of his bed and laughed as the poor boy began to cry and use his arms to crawl around the floor. It was cruel, but no one reported this other than Arthur being stubborn.

Psychotic depression occurs when a severe depressive illness has a co-existing form of psychosis. The psychosis could be hallucinations, delusions, or some other break with reality. This is what broke Arthur's parents to the point of putting him in a mental ward. He was four when this started, and it only got worse as he grew older. He began to have imaginary friends, though the doctor said it was the worse case he had seen in all his life. Not only did Arthur pretend they were real and talked with them, he ended up almost killing his friend for calling him crazy and other common insults.

He snapped. He snapped and was now in the mental ward until further notice. His family came and visited him every two weeks, his mother bringing him homemade scones and jam for when he would have his evening tea. His brothers were told by Arthur himself to never ever come and see him, but their mother still brought them to the hospital every now and then. His father, who was a cold hearted drunk, would often come and insult his son for costing them too much money and for being a failure; but Arthur grew accustomed to these cruel words.

Arthur sat in his room with his mother, who watched her son eat his scones and drink his tea. They both sat in silence, the older woman not saying much in fear for Arthur snapping or screaming loudly at her. Arthur had gotten news that the only nurse he liked, a sweet and cheerful man named Tino, had married his high school sweetheart and both had moved to his homeland of Sweden. Tino had been there for ten years, starting as an intern at a young age so that he could get a job.

Tino had been happy to help Arthur, easily bending to the mad man's picky needs. Arthur's mother also enjoyed Tino, often sending the young couple scones and jams to thank them for their help with her youngest son. Arthur often would tell stories to Tino, ones about the land where he belonged and where the dragons lived. Unlike the others who worked there, Tino never made comments about Arthur's imaginations; he even enjoyed retelling them to his adoptive son, Peter.

Tino had left last night and Arthur was stuck in his room with his mother, waiting for his doctor to come in and meet his new personal nurse. Most patients did not have a personal nurse, but Mrs. Kirkland had paid the extra money so that her son could have one who would bend to his will and come to him whenever he called them. Mrs. Kirkland knew Arthur needed someone who could talk to and listen to him, someone who let him say whatever he wanted and still smile at him.

"Arthur? Are you awake?" a voice called from the door, making Mrs. Kirkland and Arthur look over towards it. There at the door stood Arthur's doctor, a cold eyed man with a stern and loud voice. Doctor

Ludwig Beilschmidt, a forty-one year old German doctor who graduated from Oxford.

"For now, what do you want?" Arthur muttered, looking away from Dr. Beilschmidt and into his shallow cup of Earl Grey. Mrs. Kirkland gave her son a short scowl before she looked back at the pale blond doctor.

"I would like you to meet your new nurse, Ms. Jones," Dr. Beilschmidt beckoned, stepping out of the way to allow a blond female to step into the room. Mrs. Kirkland smiled at the young woman, seeing the new nurse had this bright aura around her young body. She had wheat blond hair that was rather short and wavy with a cowlick sticking up from the part in her bangs, big sapphire eyes blocked by silver framed glasses, a large set of breasts, meat on her bones, and honey tan skin hidden by a thin white uniform. At first they assumed Ms. Jones was no older than twenty, since she seemed so perky and happy.

"Hello, Mr. Kirkland," Ms. Jones said, following Dr. Beilschmidt over to where Arthur was sitting. Ms. Jones stopped in front of Mrs. Kirkland and held her hand out for the mother to take, which she did quickly. Dr. Beilschmidt gave Arthur a soft smile, which recoiled at the fowl frown he received in turn.

"Hi! You must be his sister!" Ms. Jones exclaimed excitedly, a brighter smile coming to her lips and showing off pearly white teeth. Mrs. Kirkland chuckled and covered her blushing face.

"No dearie, I'm Arthur's mum," Mrs. Kirkland said, shaking the girl's hand. Ms. Jones shook back and then pulled away, turning to Arthur and offering her flawless hand to the man. Arthur did nothing, which slightly surprised his mother because he was not scowling or telling the young nurse to back off. When Arthur first met Tino he called him ugly and made the poor Finnish man run off crying on the first day, a normal thing for Arthur.

"Well. Hello, Mrs. Kirkland! My name is Amelia F. Jones!" the young nurse Amelia introduced, looking over to Mrs. Kirkland quickly before she looked back over expectantly to Arthur.

"You're very loud, git. I pray you plan to shut up soon," Arthur growled, though this new voice oddly did not make his ears bleed. Though Amelia was loud, it was beautiful and soothing to the man.

"Yeah, just thought I should introduced myself before I started jamming needles into you," Amelia chuckled, which made Dr. Beilschmidt face palm at the comment. Mrs. Kirkland took Amelia's words as a joke, smiling sweetly and turning to her son and chuckling lightly. Arthur gave his mother a glare, which caused the sixty year old woman's happiness to end.

"Mum, I think it's time for you to return to your husband?" Arthur asked darkly, wanting to be alone. Mrs. Kirkland gave her son a sad look and leaned over him, planting a small kiss on the forehead before leaving the room. She said nothing to the doctor or to Amelia, though she gave them a sad smile to show them what she was feeling.

"She was making mint-bunny upset, she always makes him upset when she thinks about the outside," Arthur muttered, pulling his knees to his chest and looking down at the white sheets.

"Who is mint-bunny?" Amelia asked, looking over her shoulder for her boss's help. Arthur looked over at Amelia, his usual dull eyes burning with some new life; and now he had to test this nurse.

"How about I leave you with Mr. Kirkland for a while? You can find me in my office when you are not needed," Dr. Beilschmidt offered, leaving the room and locking the door. All employees had key cards so that they could exit and enter their patient's rooms, and Amelia already had a set for each door she needed. Amelia watched her boss leave, softly smiling as she was left alone with the mad man. Amelia jumped when she heard Arthur give a loud and painful sounding cough, making her turn to see her patient looking at her with those lively hungry eyes.

"Are you a virgin, Ms. Jones?" Arthur asked, his thick British accent dripping off his groggy voice. Amelia was shocked by the question and her face quickly turned bright red from the embarrassment. Her eyes grew wider, never expecting to be asked that by one of her patients; maybe someone at a bar, but certainly not an insane man.

"Why do you want to know? And please call me Amelia or Al," Amelia said, fixing her flawless white uniform.

"You need to answer me truthfully if you know what is good for you, my family is paying you to do as I say," Arthur said finishing the burnt scone and his tea. Arthur held out the empty cup for Amelia to take, which she did instantly and placed it on a small table near the door.

"Fine, dude, if you really want to know, I'm not," Amelia said, looking over at Arthur. Amelia sighed, noticing Arthur had black crumbs on his white shirt and sheets. Arthur mumbled a bit, talking to his friends about this new information about his new personal nurse.

"Figures, only pure people can see them," Arthur said, crossing his arms and glaring his new nurse. Amelia walked over to Arthur, seeing him smirk and raise his arms up. Amelia gave a small smile and stuck her pink tongue out at Arthur, which made the British man turn to grumble to his friends about Amelia's immaturity level.

"I'm sorry I'm not pure, but I hope your friends will like me even if I can't see them," Amelia said, pulling the shirt off of Arthur's thin body. Arthur looked at Amelia in a pleasantly surprised way, seeing as the nurse seemed to be different from the rest. Most told Arthur to keep his craziness to himself, though he swore that there were his friends here; and Arthur blamed their lack of pureness and innocence. Luckily for Arthur, Amelia seemed to be filled to the brim with the innocence that he and his friends craved to see.

"I think they will like you, they do seem to like children more than adults," Arthur chuckled, watching Amelia take the blanket off of him and put it with the shirt. Amelia puffed out her cheeks and gave a little pout at that comment, though she had always been more childish that the others her age.

"Are you calling me a child?" Amelia asked, looking over the topless man carefully. Amelia walked over to the cabinets and grabbed a clean blanket and a crisp white shirt. Arthur smiled, watching the nurse walk back over to him and put them on him.

"Perhaps, I guess you can prove us wrong over time? And if not, I have a spell to fix that," Arthur replied, talking about his friends and his magical abilities. Amelia smiled and nodded, knowing that it was going to be fun working with Mr. Kirkland. She had already read over Arthur's folder, learning about everything he claimed and believed in; and it was almost like the man had read one too many fantasy books as a child. Arthur seemed happy with his nurse, though he was going to have to train Amelia so that she was as fully obedient as Tino never was.

This was the beginning of a good friendship and semi-easy work life, for both the patient and the nurse. Amelia seemed to never grow a day older while working with Arthur Kirkland, she was always the sunshine Arthur needed in his life. Arthur Kirkland soon began to develop a new disorder, though it seemed to have no name. One day, during the winter, Arthur realized a name for this new disorder. He was self-diagnosed with the horrible disease known as 'Love'.

The other nurses realized shortly after that Arthur had developed an Obsession and Delusional Jealously for his personal nurse. At first they thought Arthur was just being stubborn, but as soon Amelia started to work with other patients during her time Arthur got so mad that he would scream at whomever would enter his room, even his mother developed a slight fear for her son's wrath. She was even bitten a few times by her son whenever she would try to do Amelia's job, and Arthur would bark back, 'That is her job! Don't touch me! Only she can!'

Amelia always visited Arthur, no matter what day or time it was. When Arthur called, Amelia could come. When Arthur cried, Amelia would come. When Arthur needed the sun, Amelia would come. One time, around one o'clock in the morning on a warm spring night, Arthur began to panic so bad that the night nurses had to try and sedate him. The angry Brit would not let them near him and ended up biting one of them and screaming when they would touch him. The night nurses began to panic and soon they had to do the one thing Arthur was screaming for, which was to call Amelia and wake up the sleeping girl.

Amelia was twenty two when this happened, this being three years after they met, and she quickly got out of her bed and drove over to the mental hospital. When she got there, Arthur was giggling madly on the ground, his legs wrapped around one of the nurse's necks tightly as his arms held another and a small knife aimed at the last of the nurse's necks. They praised Amelia when they saw her running down the hall in her patriotic tank top and shorts pajama set with her old pink bunny slippers.

"Arthur! Stop this!" Amelia screamed, almost slipping on the smooth floor as she ran down the hallway. As she ran she saw other patients looking out their windows and watching the nurse running down the hall. Arthur started laughing even louder, his laugh causing Amelia's and everyone else's blood to freeze in fear at the pure madness and heartlessness of that laugh.

"Where were you, poppet? They are being mean! TELL ME WHERE YOU WERE! Why weren't you here for me, love, it's so cold with you gone! The Pixies said things…. Bad Things!" Arthur screamed, tightening his hold around the nurses' necks. Amelia slowly made her way over to Arthur, the other nurses standing by backing off to give Amelia some room to work and calm Arthur. The nurses started whispering about the mad man, saying they should have locked him away with a straight jacket binding him.

"I was at home, Artie, please calm down, everything will be okay," Amelia cooed softly, kneeling in front of Arthur and scooting herself closer to him using her bare knees. Arthur kept his hold on the nurses' necks, making them scream and cry in pain. Amelia slowly got closer, her arms extended so that Arthur could come into them instead of snapping the poor nurses' necks.

"Why were you late?! I hate it when you're late! Who was fucking you, slut!?" Arthur shouted deliriously, his eyes now narrowed and dark looking. Amelia reached one hand behind her back and opened it to quickly feel one of the nurses place a syringe into her awaiting hand.

"I was just asleep, Artie, I was asleep and alone in my bed," Amelia said, scooting closer to Arthur. Arthur slightly flinched and soon his hold on the nurses' necks eased, but neither of them moved from the fear that paralyzed them.

"Your bed was empty? So why didn't you stay with me? You know how much we want you here with only us," Arthur said, completely letting go of the nurses and freeing them to return to their fellow employees. Amelia kept scooting closer, her eyes not focused on the sharp knife in Arthur's hand.

"I understand, now please relax and then we can go to sleep, 'kay?" Amelia whispered, scooting even closer. Amelia examined Arthur's body, seeing he was still in a defensive position; and this made the situation dangerous for the patient and his nurse. Amelia examined Arthur's free arm and prepped the needle; going straight for Arthur's right wrist, aiming for the vein visible under Arthur's skin.

But Amelia was too slow for the dangerous man, who saw Amelia about inject him with a sleep inducer, and Arthur moved his right arm and jammed the knife in his left one into Amelia's hand. The watching nurses screamed when the knife stabbed through Amelia's hand, which also caused Amelia to release a loud and pain filled scream. One night nurse, a middle aged Ukrainian woman, ran to the phone and dialed the security to come as soon as they could.

"Oh, god! Amelia, I'm so sorry!" Arthur panicked, though he was too frozen in fear to try and reach out for his nurse. Arthur felt horrible, seeing Amelia's blood pour onto the gray tile floor like a steam of water. It was a horrible and beautiful sight for the mad man, just seeing his beloved nurse bleeding in front of him was so beautiful and arousing.

Usually security was never needed; and since Arthur cried for only his Amelia, they never did call them until now. Amelia moved away from Arthur and gripped her hand, looking over at Arthur with tear filled eyes. The crazed Brit froze and then began to panic for Amelia's sake, screaming for them to call a doctor right then. Amelia remained on the ground, biting her upper lip as she cried from the echoing pain going through her body.

Arthur crawled over to Amelia and tried hugging the young blond, but was rejected quickly. Arthur looked at Amelia in the eyes, making eye contact and silently pleading for Amelia to forgive him. Amelia tried to stand up, looking away from Arthur and back at her blood soaked hand. Arthur was about to plea for Amelia's forgiveness, but he was stopped when he felt a jolt of pain. He turned his head and saw one of the nurses had stuck a needle into him, giving him a few seconds before he fell into a deep sleep.

"Amelia… I…love-" Arthur tried to say; soon the white world grew black for Arthur, soon he was on the cold floor and deeply asleep. Not awake to see Amelia taken to the hospital or to see the nurses pick him up and strap him in his bed in his room. But he was awake to see his love's blood and tears spill so freely, caused only by him.

Amelia was given a week off to heal, which was the slowest and worst week in Arthur's life in the hospital. His mother and father came up and fussed at him; well, it was more his dad than his mother, about how they were having to pay for Amelia's hospital bill. Luckily it was not too bad, since Amelia's insurance and boss helped with most of it. When his mother and father asked him why he did it, he only told them that 'the fairies saw her with another man'. This made Mr. Kirkland pissed, not only was his son a loon but he was also in love with his nurse..

Arthur had been free of the bed binds for three days now, which made him happy. It was hard to breath with those belts holding his whole body down, he even had to press a button whenever he needed to use the restroom. His doctor was strict with him, and this is when Arthur told him what sparked his outburst. His doctor told him that he had developed another disorder, Delusional Jealousy. It was rather funny to hear that he had Delusional Jealousy for his beautiful nurse, though it made sense to him. Whenever Amelia had to go care for another patient Arthur would start to cry or purposely begin to act weirder just to keep Amelia or have her come back sooner.

Arthur's parents were beyond pissed off at this news, now knowing that they would have to pay for another treatment. Both ended up storming out of the room, just in time to see Amelia return to the mental hospital for the first time that week. Arthur's father just stormed past and Mrs. Kirkland gave her a soft pat on the shoulder, but no words were shared between the three. Amelia walked into Arthur's room and closed the door, shutting the window blinds so that no one could peak inside.

Arthur looked at Amelia in shock, never thinking he was going to see her ever again; and he turned the opposite direction so he did not have to see Amelia's hurt eyes. The short glance he did manage of Amelia was a beautiful one, seeing that wonderful sunshine walk into his room seemed to kill all of the bad feelings for a short amount of time. Arthur could hear Amelia walking closer to him, those white tennis shoes slowly coming closer and causing soft squeaks when it would hit the floor awkwardly.

"Artie?" Amelia called softly, placing her soft hand on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur almost moaned from the warmth of Amelia's hand, it was so nice and gentle compared to the hospital. Arthur said nothing in return, only biting his lip to try to keep himself from crying.

"I know you're awake, Artie, can we talk?" Amelia whispered softly, causing the mad man to shiver at the sweet sound. Arthur remained looking the other way, knowing that if he looked at Amelia he might not be able to control himself.

"What? Git…" Arthur said coldly, though he was mentally screaming at himself for insulting the beautiful blond next to him.

"Are you feeling better? I haven't checked on you in a week, is there something you would like to talk about?" Amelia asked, sitting on the side of the bed and rubbing Arthur's back slowly. The American nurse had learned that Arthur always opened up when he was relaxed and being rubbed down. Arthur sighed and rolled over, meeting face to face with his beautiful and young nurse. Arthur wanted to beg Amelia for forgiveness, but he could not form those soft words he knew he owed Amelia after what he did a week earlier. Arthur noticed that the hand he stabbed was bandaged in white gauze that was tightly wrapped around Amelia's hand.

"I feel like shite, now go away," Arthur muttered coldly to Amelia, causing the young nurse to give him a sad look. Amelia brushed a few strands of Arthur's hair out of his face, which had grown messy and slightly longer from its lack of care. Arthur's face had a light scruff on it, making him look older than he really was. Amelia was used to shaving Arthur's face so it was clean and smooth everyday, so seeing Arthur like this was rather humorous for the nurse.

"You look like a mess and smell like crap," Amelia chuckled out, causing Arthur to scowl and shoot up from his bed in anger.

"If you came here to tease me, then I suggest you just leave… my friends are ignoring me and the loons of this place are teasing me enough, so bugger off," Arthur said, looking away from Amelia. Why did his love have to smile at him, even after Arthur had stabbed her hard enough for the blade of the knife to go through her hand?

"I didn't come here to be mean, Artie, I came here to talk to you," Amelia said, sitting up on her knees behind Arthur. The mad man soon felt warmth against his back, which came from Amelia's undamaged hand rubbing him slowly and passionately.

"About what?" Arthur spat angrily, knowing what Amelia wanted to say. He knew the American nurse too well, he knew Amelia was going to be too nervous to say it; but he did not want to say anything about it himself.

"How did you know I was with someone that night?" Amelia asked softly, her voice shaky and worried. Arthur knew Amelia did not want to offend him in any way, but Amelia had the natural ability to say the wrong things at the wrong time. As soon as those words left Amelia's mouth Arthur's eyes became wide in angered shock.

"So, you lied to me… you _were_ sleeping with someone…" Arthur growled coldly, feeling his face heat up and tears starting to glaze over his eyes. Although Arthur was mad he refused to hurt Amelia ever again; but that did not mean he wanted to share what belonged to him.

"In a way, yes. My twin came over and crashed at my place. He couldn't sleep on the couch because his back is fragile and messed up, so he slept with me in my bed," Amelia said, a smile coming to her lips. Arthur felt his eyes close in peace, though deep inside of him was a war of confusion.

"Why did you lie to me? How do I know you're not lying to me right now? You're so young and you have to have a boyfriend or whatever you fancy…" Arthur said softly, looking at his hands and shaking his head softly.

"Arthur, until I pay back my student loans and I help cure you, I will never have time to have a relationship or do anything like that," Amelia said, starting to rub Arthur's shoulders and the back of his neck.

"So I'm keeping you from living a normal life?" Arthur asked, turning his head around to look at Amelia in the eyes. To his shock he was met with the perfect eyes shining like gems in the light. The soft and beautiful look Amelia had on her face was truly breath taking, and Arthur could no stop himself from staring at it.

"I guess you could say it like that, bro; but all the relationship I want is right here," Amelia replied cheerily, still rubbing Arthur's shoulder. She began to use her injured hand to rub the other shoulder, massaging them in a blissful rhythm that made Arthur relax and ease down.

Arthur felt his face heat up, thinking this could be it… Amelia had just confessed her love, right? Of course she did! No one would say that unless they loved that person, right? Arthur smirked and rested his back against Amelia's chest, seeing how far he could push his boundaries with his nurse.

"So you're not going to leave me until I'm cured?" Arthur asked, his eyes narrowing as he studied Amelia carefully.

"Yeah, didn't I just say that? Or is your hearing gone, old man?" Amelia asked with a slight chuckle, letting go of Arthur's shoulders. The Brit turned around and grabbed hold of Amelia, forcing the nurse to stop smiling and look at the man seriously.

"You promise me you won't leave until I'm cured… right?" Arthur asked, wanting to confirm Amelia's wonderful words. Arthur could tell Amelia was taken aback; but a soft smile came to life on her perfect pink lips, one that melted Arthur's heart into a soup of overwhelming emotions.

"I promise, Heroes don't just leave their people!" Amelia said, placing her hands into her lap and just watching her patient carefully. Arthur grinned at Amelia's words and forced himself closer to the nurse, their bodies getting too close for most people's comfort.

"Tell me then, what if I never became cured… what if I'm always locked in here?" Arthur asked, pushing himself even closer to Amelia. The nurse seemed to catch these movements and slowly moved back, not wanting to get in trouble for being too close to a patient. Arthur frowned; but he did not push himself closer to Amelia, in fear that the nurse would run off because he was being too forward.

"It takes time, Arthur; but I know that soon you'll be walking out of here and you'll go to college and you'll get married and have children and die old in your own house," Amelia said, her voice softening to almost a whisper.

Arthur caught this as well, seeing how his release saddened Amelia. That completely confirmed it! Arthur knew that Amelia was meant for him in heaven, and he knew Amelia would never be brave enough to make the first move. It was time Arthur made the nurse understand every word he ever said to her, from the 'You can't leave now, I have another story,' to the 'Just one more minute, please, I need you to shave me'.

Arthur pushed Amelia roughly against the bed and got on top of the blond girl, leaning over the girl's body and pulling Amelia's arms above her head. Arthur took a few seconds to see his work, seeing Amelia pinned under him like she would be in his dirty and dark dreams. The ones where Amelia would be stripped nude and bound to the white bed by those horrible leather straps; and Arthur would also be nude, but he would be inside of his young nurse.

"Arthur-" Amelia mumbled, but she was cut off when Arthur began to kiss her jaw bone slowly. She tried to move, but Arthur's hold on her was firm too hard for her to fight.

"You said you won't leave me… You said as long as I'm uncured you will be here with me," Arthur said, looking into those flawless sapphire eyes. Arthur continued to kiss Amelia, his tongue darting out and licking the soft honey skin; the taste was amazing and addicting after the first try.

"This is not a treatment, Arthur, how will forcing this on me cure you?" Amelia asked, glaring at Arthur. The mad man pulled away from Amelia's face and looked down at her with a wicked and scary smile, causing Amelia to slightly shiver.

"Amelia, I'm debating if you are just too naive or too stupid to realize the obvious… we are both so very sick and so very mental, both of us need to be thrown into a padded room together so we can just laugh at our illness," Arthur chuckled, leaning closer to Amelia and kissing the girl's bottom lip; slightly biting it and causing a small amount of blood to come forth.

"What are you talking about? I'm not mad!" Amelia barked back, forcing Arthur to frown at his nurse.

"I'm not calling you nor myself mad, poppet, I'm calling us lovers… because that's what we are, right?" Arthur asked, grabbing Amelia's cheeks and forcing her lips to pucker. Amelia's eyes widened and watched in fear as the mad man forced their lips together in a rough and lust filled kiss. Arthur pulled away and let go of Amelia's cheeks, seeing how Amelia had not fought against it. Arthur began to kiss her more passionately, begging for Amelia to give him entrance into her warm mouth.

"I love you, Amelia I love you so much…. That is why I will never leave here…" Arthur said, burrowing his head in the crook of Amelia's neck. Arthur could hear Amelia's pulse, he could hear the blood rushing through her veins, and he could hear Amelia's breathing; and it all belongs to him.

"Arthur…" Amelia said softly before she ran her fingers through Arthur's greasy blond hair. Arthur pushed himself up and looked at Amelia, their eyes meeting in a peaceful and sweet union. This eye lock was not between a patient and a nurse or the insane and sane, it was a union of two close people.

"I'm sorry, Amelia. I don't know what came over me," Arthur said, pushing himself up and off of the bed. Amelia watched in disappointment as Arthur got off the bed and away from her, not even turning around or giving Amelia a chance to speak with eye contact.

"You should go now, please have another nurse come here… I need a shower," Arthur said, looking at the colorless wall.

Amelia gave Arthur a glare before she pulled out her keys and walked over to the showering room, since Arthur's parents paid extra so that Arthur could have his own. Both of his parents were very wealthy from their line of work, so money was never a problem for Arthur or his family. Dr. Beilschmidt complained at his parents for spoiling their son, but they told the doctor that they would not allow their son to have to share a shower with other loons. Life was so cruel for Arthur, why was he special? He would trade his friends and his magic just to make Amelia happy. Maybe that was the key? Maybe all he needed to do was cast a spell on Amelia? Then she would fall in love with him and never want to leave him again. The idea made Arthur smile like a moron, thinking how happy and wonderful his life would be to have Amelia with him. In his bed. Every day.

Arthur turned slightly to see Amelia opening the shower and getting the water started for him, which made Arthur slightly smile. Amelia was such a good person, one that should never have to see such a horrible place like the Mental ward. Arthur turned back to the wall and refused to turn when he heard Amelia start to approach him. Was she mad? No, he had seen Amelia mad before; and it is not a pretty sight.

"Come take your shower," Amelia said softly, too softly. Arthur turned quickly and saw Amelia was near tears, which broke the loon's heart. Arthur took the few steps to the shower room and made sure to keep looking at those sad and beautiful sapphire eyes that he loved so much. He could easily see that Amelia was trying to avoid his stare, but he longed for Amelia to just look at him every minute of every day for the rest of their lives.

The two made it to the small shower and Arthur began to strip himself, slightly showing off his body in a way that Amelia would normally laugh at; but there was no laughter from the nurse. Arthur stepped into the shower and soon felt Amelia's hands scrubbing shampoo into his hair, though she was being softer than normal. The Brit was starting to get mad, and he knew Amelia could tell so easily. Amelia scrubbed harder, her dull nails digging into Arthur's scalp and massaging it thoroughly.

Arthur was still given no words, so he stepped under the warm water and began to wash out the soap in his hair. He swore he heard something as soon as he stepped under the water, but when he opened his eyes to look at Amelia's mouth a rush of soap invaded his emerald eyes. He let out a hiss of pain and stepped out of the shower, covering his eyes and rubbing them.

"Open your eyes, Arthur. We need to wash the soap out," Amelia said, leading Arthur back into the water so he could wash the soap out. Arthur heard that and did exactly as she instructed, opening his eyes under the water and letting it rush in to clean them. Arthur could feel Amelia start to wash his body while he was under the pouring water, and it felt amazing.

If there was something that was always nice, it was Amelia washing every part of his body to make sure he was clean. Arthur had been caught with a few problems, but Amelia was always sweet and never teased the Brit about it. Even now Arthur was forced to deal with the pain of a boner in the most awkward situation he felt like he had ever been in.

"Can we stop? I just want to shave and go to bed," Arthur mumbled, stepping out from the water and turning it off. Amelia grabbed one of the white towels and opened it, though Arthur quickly grabbed it and wrapped it around himself.

"Arthur…" Amelia mumbled to try and get Arthur's attention, and she knew she had it; but Arthur refused to acknowledge the call. Poor Amelia felt so trapped, she felt like she could not speak or think clearly enough to get her emotions through to Arthur. Why was life so hard for both the sane and insane?

"Will you be by tomorrow? Or should I request for a new nurse?" Arthur asked, watching as Amelia pulled out some shaving cream and a razor. Arthur pulled his hair back so that none of the light white cream got into his freshly washed hair.

"I want to stay…" Amelia said softly as she poured some cream into her hand and began to lather Arthur's scruffy blond beard. Arthur looked at Amelia with a surprised look, not expecting his nurse to say such a thing. His friends began to come back slowly, speaking and telling him things that could possibly use for cooing his nurse once more. It hurt to be rejected, but he knew that Amelia belonged with him forever.

"Look at how beautiful you two look!"

"You two belong together!"

"See how happy she is? We can feel it!"

These were the things that Arthur heard from his friends, hearing them chant so softly and sweetly as Amelia worked on his face. Arthur closed his eyes, feeling Amelia run the fine razor over his aging skin. Arthur loved the feeling of Amelia cleaning his face, he loved the feeling of blades so close to ripping his skin. Soon the feeling left and he watched Amelia clean the razor and lock it up, so that Arthur could not get it to kill himself with. He watched Amelia grab a clean washcloth and dampen it, using it to quickly wipe off Arthur's smooth face.

"Do you want to go to bed or eat?" Amelia asked, watching Arthur walk out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist and covering only his vital regions. Amelia exited as well, turning to another cabinet and pulling out fresh white clothes for the patient.

"Something small to eat would be nice, but Dr. Beilschmidt does not want me to leave my room," Arthur said, stopping in front of his bed and dropping his towel. Amelia, who was still facing the cabinet when Arthur just dropped his towel, turned happily to face Arthur's slim nude body. Arthur turned to Amelia, facing the American and smiling softly at her. "But I could wait on a meal," Arthur said, not caring if he was flashing his nurse on purpose. He smiled softly, which made Amelia smile softly as well.

"Arthur, I want… I want to clear this up between us…" Amelia said, coming closer and placing the white clothes on the bed. Arthur smiled, knowing what Amelia wanted to talk about and clear up. He could see the love and emotions boiling in her beautiful eyes. Amelia could not stop herself, standing in front of the nude man and looking at him the eyes.

"Clear up what, love?" Arthur asked sweetly, leaning closer and kissing Amelia's soft lips. The young nurse began to slowly and softly kiss back, their lips dancing together in a soft and innocent kiss. It was short, both slowly pulling away and taking in small breaths as they looked into each others eyes. It was a thick and sweet moment, their bodies subconsciously getting closer and closer to each other.

Soon they were pressed together and became entangled with the body in front of them. Amelia felt Arthur pulling them back so that they were on the white bed, their bodies still rubbing against each other at the awkward movement. Arthur began to kiss her neck softly, taking in her sweet scent of honey and cream.  
"Arthur, I… I don't want this to be just some one time thing. I don't want this just to be a need for physical interactions or pleasure, I really…." Amelia cut off, feeling Arthur kissing down her neck slowly. Arthur froze and looked at her, their eyes meeting again.

"I know, neither do I, Amelia. I told you I love you, didn't I?" Arthur said, moving up against his pillows and sitting up in his bed. Amelia slid slightly down, her head resting on top of his pale shoulder. Amelia smiled and lifted her head, their eyes meeting before they leaned closer to each other with puckered lips.

It was a nice kiss between the two, soon they were embracing each other and never wanting to let go. To Arthur, this was the start of a wonderful second chance… To Amelia, this was the start of a wonderful new life for not only herself. The two felt themselves come together in a way that they have never felt before, and it was a perfect moment for the madman and the sweet nurse.

**What do you think?**  
**Please Review and tell me what you think about this! I want to start this as a group of UKUS stories, mainly one shots. I would love to have you all summit ideas, plots, AU's, and kinks that you may want.**


	2. Good Boy

_**Roleplay between Perfect1Up and Kats_with_shamrocks!**_

_**Warning: Language, Theme, Smex, UKUS, Dub-con?**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing~**_

_**This is Beta'd by Kaylm Iditra!**_

_**A/N: I would like to tell you all that Americana Fairytale, My Insanity My Wonderland and all stories that aren't RP will be going on Hiatus for awhile due to an insult that spiraled me into depression. I got a message from a reader that made me cry, but please don't worry about anything being discontinued! thank you all!**  
_

* * *

In a large war ridden Kingdom lived a farmer and his two darling sons. His oldest son, the nineteen year old Matthew Bonnefoy, was smart and hired by the king to work with his advisers and scribes. Bonnefoy's younger son, the sixteen year old Alfred Bonnefoy, was lacking in many aspects that were needed in survival during their time. Not witty like his brother, nor strong and manly like many of the guards who protected their kingdom; and it was his goal to be a knight and fight for what was right for his people. But alas, Alfred was shorter than his brother and his father loved to cook to fill the emptiness of losing one son, so he would make fantastic meals to feed to his youngest.

Francis Bonnefoy, the father and only living parent of Matthew and Alfred, loved to watch his youngest son smile. Sadly, Alfred was a miserable child who always felt weaker due to the way people treated him. Francis often told Alfred to just forget being a knight and stay home with him forever, but Alfred refused to give up. Francis watched as Alfred tried harder and harder each day, but it also sad to watch his child work in vain.

It was an amazing fall day when Alfred came home and exclaimed that the master of the guards and knights, General Ludwig, told him that if he could swing a sword correctly that he could undergo training to be a guard. Alfred was so happy that he ran inside and grabbed his sword, which was something Matthew gifted to him on his sixteenth birthday.

The forest was a quiet place, despite being close to a village. People would walk through the forest, yes, but it was so large and vast that it was advised to travel in pairs. Many animals lived in the forest, some wonderful and others violent. Most would consider one a fool for going alone unless they were strong and very experienced in fighting.

"Papa! I'm going out to train!" Alfred called to his father in the kitchen while he strapped his leather boots on. Francis sighed as his son left before he could speak. He wanted Alfred to stay home today. He had heard some villagers worrying over a large boar that had started terrorizing everyone, but he knew Alfred had extremely strong luck.

Alfred ran for a while, going deeper and deeper into the thicket far from his papa's home. He did not look back, not caring about the late evening time or the fact that the sun could be setting in a few hours. He found himself in a small clearing in the woods, which was not too far from a small stream where he could get something cool to drink when he grew thirsty. Alfred started swinging his sword this way and that, stumbling over his own feet every few seconds. He knew he was not the best at swords, or anything that was not a farm tool; and sadly even with those he could not hit the same spot twice.

Two hours into Alfred's training, his throat begged for water as his muscles spasmed for a break. Pushing himself to walk over to the stream to drink the cool water, Alfred placed the sword on the banks of the stream and leaned over to scoop up some of the cool liquid, using his soft and chubby hands as a cup. He smiled as he brought one drink to his lips, taking more and more into his greedy mouth. As Alfred drank from the stream, a loud and animalistic grunt came from the blonde's left. With a mighty cry, a large boar stormed out of the forest, stomping wildly as it charged toward Alfred. The animal was angry and determined to beat Alfred with its tusks.

Startled by the impaling tusk of a boar ramming itself against Alfred's weak and soft body, almost went into Alfred's exposed right arm. Alfred scrambled for his nearby weapon, rolling away from the beast and praying it was just an illusion in his tired and overheated mind. The slightly stunned farmer boy looked up to see the amber brown boar standing in front of him with his pointed off-white tusks, huffing and puffing loudly and glaring at Alfred with a dangerously flared nose.

"What the hell!?" Alfred snapped at the beast, holding his sword up to try and defend himself if thething planned on attacking him. The boar roared at Alfred, snout flaring as it brandished its tusks, showing off its weapons and scars. It tried to seem larger than it was in an attempt to scare Alfred away before stamping its feet in one last warning. Since it appeared that Alfred had no intention of running, the boar charged and recklessly tried to ram into Alfred. It was confident in its strong hide to protect it from the sword.

Poor, defenseless Alfred shook violently as a tusk buried deep into his left leg. His eyes sprung open and looked down to only scream loudly in horror, seeing but not believing the tusk stuck out of the other side of his leg. He grabbed the hilt of his sword tightly and slammed the blade against the boar, though it did not do too much harm to the beast compared to what it did to him.

"Go away!" Alfred screamed desperately, slashing the blade down again and drawing blood from the beast's spiny back. The boar grunted at each strike, thick fur and muscles protecting the animal from any serious damage. The boar pressed harder, shaking its head and trying to pull the tusk out from Alfred's leg. The wild creature cared not for its bleeding back, ignoring the miniscule aches and pains.

Alfred gave a howl and moved away, the tusk catching onto his bone and forcing it to almost rip the structure out of Alfred's body. The human child slammed his sword on the snout of the monstrous pig, causing it to rip out and charge again. This time Alfred was attacked in the other leg, doing the same thing as the right one. Alfred screamed again and sliced the sword down on the beast, causing the tip of the sword to finally impale the creature.

The boar squealed in pain, freezing as the sword stabbed into its face. The wild animal stared at Alfred in something akin to disbelief, twitching as a trickle of blood ran down the blade. The boar was seriously damaged, dying quickly from the fatal blow to its face.

Alfred panicked into a rampage of stabbing, killing the creature that remained stuck in Alfred's fell to the ground with the tusk stuck inside crying loudly as he screamed for help. The constant stabbing mutilated the boar's face. The limp creature's tusks slowly were tugged out by the constant blows. The animal may have been dead, but he had done a lot of damage to Alfred's legs.

Alfred screamed and begged for help from his place on the forest floor, but he was too deep in thewoods for anyone to hear his pleas.

A blond man sat out in front of his house, surrounded by trees and reading a thick book as he sipped his tea. He sighed, enjoying the silence as he always did, every day of every year.

Arthur Kirkland, the world's most promising wizard and scholar that his generation had ever seen, had everything: a promising job in the castle when he was just eighteen, a potential relationship with a courtesan on the side, money, power... Then, then the faeries came. He saw them, ineverything. And everyone called him mad. He fled, denying the 'hell' they tried to enforce. So, now he spent his days living in a forest. It had been over ten years if he counted right. Over twenty-eight years old.

Shaking his head, Arthur went back to his book, enjoying the recipes for spells and potions as he had his daily tea.

Arthur's pleasant afternoon was rudely interrupted by a loud cry from the forest surrounding his home. The voice sounded like a child's, since it pitched slightly higher than a full grown man's and proved extremely loud. It had been so long, perhaps too long, since the wizard had heard another person.

Arthur closed his eyes, trying to ignore the wailing voice. He closed his eyes, setting the book down and grabbing a snack from the tray he had set out earlier. Another cry made him twitch. "Whoever it is will stop soon... No need to get involved."

Meanwhile, Alfred was now screaming in a puddle of his own blood. His body was sore and his legs were ripped up like shredded clothes on a stick. His sore throat burned as he screamed for help.

Arthur rubbed his head angrily before slamming his cup down and standing. The wizard stormed over to the source of the crying, ready to show what he thought was some kid alone in the forest what happened when you bothered a wizard.

Light headed and dizzy from shrieking for so long, Alfred's began to die down as he started to lose consciousness, almost falling asleep in a crimson puddle of his and the hog's blood.

When Arthur found Alfred, the boy was passed out from the severe amount of unexpected blood loss. The wizard stared, blinking several times as he took in Alfred's looks. He was a bit heavy, but in a cute way. Walking over, Arthur placed a hand on his still warm neck. "Alive? Well, maybe just this once I can have a guest..."

Arthur picked the farm boy up, walking back to his hidden house without another word.

Alfred woke up hours later to find himself in a soft bed, which confused to teenaged boy. Arthur was brewing a small potion in the next room over, smiling softly and humming gently as he read the spell book. He ran a hand through his messy blond hair, nodding his head when he finished. "What a wonderful pet he will be..."

Arthur took some of the concoction, walking into Alfred's room and pausing when he noticed that Alfred was awake. "Ah, you're up..."

"Y-yeah, who are you?" Alfred asked with a shaky voice, not even wondering about his legs. The pain seemed to have disappeared from his mind, making it hard to remember what had happened.

"I have yet to introduce myself, have I? Well, I am Arthur Kirkland," Arthur waited for a response. He waited for Alfred to run in fear or freak out and try and 'help' him.

"No, hi! My name is Alfred F. Bonnefoy! Knight in training!" Alfred beamed, shooting his hand out to shake Arthur's.

"Ah, a knight in training? Anyway, here is some... medicine to help heal your legs faster," Arthurreplied easily enough, handing Alfred the bottle filled with the strange liquid. "Drink it all up. You may rest here for a while."

Alfred smiled and took the drink, downing the odd transparent colored potion without a second thought.

"Your legs will start healing soon, just rest and don't try getting up, okay?" Arthur cleaned up the room a little, speaking dully as he glanced over at Alfred. Curiosity filled the wizard, interested in the young boy that he had stumbled upon.

"Sure thing! So, you live here by yourself?" Alfred asked, finishing the potion in a big gulp and looking around the sparse room with wide eyes.

"Yes, I do," Arthur answered simply. The wizard finished tidying up a bit. He looked over at Alfred, nodding his head. "Would you like any food or drink?"

"Yes, please! I'm starving," Alfred groaned, though he did look like he could miss out on a few meals.

"Like a puppy," Arthur whispered happily to himself, eyeing Alfred carefully. He didn't want the boy to know the wizard had been sizing him up.

"Anyway, I shall return with some food," he said suddenly, walking toward the door. Alfred was very cute in mannerisms. Smiling to himself, Arthur decided that his home could hold one more.

"Awesome!" Alfred said, lifting the blanket to examine his leg. To his shock, both legs were bandaged up in tightly wrapped white gauze. But when his body moved in the soft bed it was hard to contain the groan and grimace at the pain, though it was not as bad as the agony he felt earlier.

Arthur soon returned with a tray of food and a drink. "Ah! No leaving the bed yet," Arthur chastised, frowning at Alfred.

"Oh! Are you sure? I seem fine and could probably walk home now," Alfred replied sweetly, smiling at the sight of food. His smiled died slightly when he saw the burnt meal, though he was thankful for the cool glass of milk offered with it.

"Nonsense! Your legs were very damaged. They may feel or look fine, but it is just the potion at work. Your muscles are still healing... Now, eat!" Arthur placed the food in front of Alfred, huffing. "It isn't much, but my cook isn't here right now."

"It's cool!" Alfred said, taking the burnt food and eating it. Luckily the milk was there to help it go down, but he still wished it was his father's sweet and savory food. "So, why do you live out here?" Alfred asked with a full mouth.

"Swallow before you speak, and I live out here in seclusion," Arthur lowered his eyes, messing with the collar of his sleeve. The wizard was thinking about how he would do this. He would need to enchant a certain object, but it had to work.

"Why? How old are you? You don't look THAT old! You could still find someone!" Alfred exclaimed enthusiastically, swallowing the burnt food and cool milk. He was starting to feel sleepy, the mixture of food and medicine made his drowsy.

Arthur blushed at the question on his age. "I'm... I'm at least twenty-eight," he mumbled. He didn't like the fact he was already close to his thirties. It was a bit annoying, actually.

"Really? I thought you were like, forty! See, you're not that old!" Alfred laughed with a sweet smile, not realizing he had insulted the man. The smile that Alfred gave to Arthur was bright and beautiful, with what seemed like shining pearls in his mouth.

"W-What!? I do not look anywhere near forty! Ah, never mind, I have work to do. You, just rest," Arthur ordered, face red from anger as he turned and left. He would need to teach Alfred a few things it seemed. "I'll return later," With that, he shut the door and looked for an old collar he knew he still had around somewhere.

Alfred managed to finish his charcoal colored meal and pulled the warm blankets over himself, snuggling into the bed and pushing his face into the soft pillows. He groaned for a bit and then began to doze off, mumbling about how worried his beloved papa must have been or if his papa had already had Matthew request a search for him. Alfred shrugged it off and fell asleep, dreaming of cheerful and beautiful things.

As Alfred slept, Arthur worked on another brew. A leather collar rested beside the pot. The older man smiled, picking the collar up and dipping it in the liquid bubbling in the pot. "Soon I'll have an obedient little pet to keep me company~!"

Alfred was asleep for what seemed like days to the wizard; in reality it was only about ten long hours of rest, and this gave Arthur time for a quick nap. He began to piece his plan together, working out the best way to force his captive to wear a thick leather collar around his neck in a way that would be extremely hard to take off. He watched for a while until he walked back into a small room to enjoy a nice cup of hot tea while he waited for his chubby gift to awake from his slumber.

Alfred woke up with a bright smile, feeling amazing and as good as new! He went to go get up from bed when he noticed an odd feeling around his neck, which he quickly began to inspect. He pushed the covers off his body and tried to get up, but sadly his legs were still injured and sore. He grabbed at the collar, but it felt like some type of sap or glue had been applied to keep it stuck to his neck.

"Arthur!" Alfred cried loudly, wanting to know what was going on.

Arthur smiled at his name being called. He liked the sound of his name in Alfred's voice. The wizard set his cup down, standing up and walking into the room to witness Alfred panic. "Now, now, don't get up yet, pet!"

"Pet? What the hell is going on?!" Alfred snapped at the wizard, throwing his legs over the side of the bed for a ready escape.

"Stop!" Arthur snapped, commanding Alfred. The wizard crossed his arms, shifting his weight on one leg and giving Alfred a stern look. He knew the spell and enchantment he put on the collar would keep it in place.

"Good pets listen to their masters. Now, stay."

"You sick bastard... Why the fuck are you doing this to me?!" Alfred yelled loudly at the wizard, grabbing at the collar in vain.

"Stop yelling," he replied in an almost bored tone. The wizard shook his head, sighing at Alfred's attempts to pull the collar off. Arthur walked over to him, patting his head gently. "That won't work. It's enchanted, pet."

"Why won't you answer me?" Alfred huffed menacingly, his face growing red with anger and his cheeks puffed to show annoyance.

"Do not question me," Arthur stated just as angrily. The wizard leaned forward, touching the collar with his finger. "I have decided to keep you. Feel honored."

"Fuck off," Alfred snapped.

"Don't curse!" Arthur snapped again, grabbing Alfred's head by his golden hair. The wizard glared at him, displeased by his attitude.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Alfred growled at the wizard.

"I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice!" Arthur reached over into a small bag he had brought with him, taking out a bottle with a sickly green liquid inside. Popping the cap off, the wizard held it to Alfred's face. "Drink!"

"No, you fucking weirdo! I want to go home! Papa! Papa help!" Alfred screamed, trying to move away.

"Drink it! Your Papa can't help you!" Arthur pressed the bottle against Alfred's lips, trying to get the young farm boy to drink it while he talked.

Alfred's eyes widened when the odd liquid trickled down his throat. He let out a choked and startled scream, unintentionally giving the madman access to his mouth.

Arthur tipped the bottle, forcing Alfred to drink the potion. The wizard smiled, watching him cough and choke the liquid down. "Good boy."

Alfred failed at spitting the potion out and instead swallowed all of the liquid down, covering his mouth afterwards as bitter tears fell. He coughed violently for a few short minutes, but then Alfred calmed down and relaxed, his eyes dilated.

"Will you listen to me now, pet?" Arthur smiled, caressing Alfred's head. The wizard was happy to have his little pet now.

"A... Ar-thur..." Alfred mumbled in a daze, leaning into the stroking hand.

"There's a good boy. You want to make me happy, don't you?" Arthur cooed, running his hands through the farmer boy's hair. The wizard smiled smugly at Alfred.

"Hmm, how about you show me how good you how? But, what to do first?"

Alfred remained quiet, his head slowly rocking with Arthur's hand. He softly groaned for more contact from the man who had force-fed him this odd liquid.

"Hmm, let's see... Lay down and take your pants off," Arthur stood back, arms folded and waiting. He needed to test how strong the potion was.

Alfred shifted on the bed and removed his pants, grunting a little from the exertion as his body tried to fight against the potion's control. He felt his pants brush against his sore legs, groaning in physical pain as well as mental pain.

Arthur sighed and helped Alfred take his pants off. The wizard stood back up, folding the pants neatly while he observed the young boy in front of him. "Hmm, spread you legs."

Alfred groaned and opened his legs, giving access to his most vital regions to the insane man. "W-Why are y-you d-doing this to m-me?" Alfred asked, looking at the man with pleading eyes.

"Testing your loyalty. You want to be a good pet for your master, right? Of course you do," Arthur rambled off, moving onto the bed and in-between Alfred's legs. The wizard smiled at the view, chuckling softly.

"W-Why? Why me?" Alfred wondered at why and how he had been put into the situation.

"Because, you are oh, so fetching with your golden hair and tanned skin, eyes shining like the stars in the sky. Yes, makes one want to write poems and such, weaving up a beautiful list of all your loveliness," Arthur babbled, reciting off a list of the qualities he adored. The wizard started kissing Alfred's neck as he finished, running his hands down the boy's sides.

"I just want... want to go home... my papa," Alfred mumbled, shifting his body and softly moaning against Arthur's warm hands. He softly began to mumble and coo to him, feeling an overwhelming need for more and more contact with the man.

"Nothing matters anymore. Not your Papa, or any other family you have," Arthur whispered into Alfred's neck, hands touching Alfred's inner thighs as he rubbed them gently.

Alfred opened his legs wider, giving Arthur a good view of his semi-hard cock. "P-papa... Mattie..." Alfred moaned desperately, moving his body slowly.

"Not them, me," Arthur hissed, moving a hand up and grabbing Alfred's cock. The wizard licked Alfred's neck before biting down. He grunted as he pressed his thumb into the head of Alfred's cock.

Alfred bucked into the wizard's touch, moaning his name. It felt like honey rolling off his pink tongue, pleading and begging for the wizard in a lust clouded mind.

"Such a good pet," Arthur purred out, playing with Alfred's dick and teasing the boy's skin with his tongue. "Do you want to make me happy? Do you want to please me?"

"Y-Yes," Alfred moaned, shivering at the man's dark words.

"Then pleasure me," Arthur triumphantly demanded, sitting up straight. The wizard smirked, gesturing to his pants. The older man waited, wanting his pet to do the work.

Alfred slowly and nervously moved to Arthur's pants, unbuttoning them to gain better access tothe man's cock. Alfred slightly gasped before he lowered himself to the head. He began to lick the tip like a shy kitten would when trying offered milk from a stranger.

"So shy..." the wizard chuckled out, smiling at Alfred and placing a hand on his head. The wizard bucked his hips a bit, cock rubbing against Alfred's cheek. "Go on, more."

Alfred nodded and tried to take more into his mouth, nervous as he performed a new act. Alfred was a virgin, unlike big brother Matthew or papa Francis. Alfred gave a low choking noise as more was pushed inside.

Arthur frowned a bit. It was painfully obvious that it was Alfred's first time, but still, a blowjob was a blowjob. The wizard wouldn't complain. "Ah, that's it, more tongue. Use your tongue. Ah! Watch your teeth!"

Alfred did so, starting with making sure his teeth did not touch the organ. He then ran his tonguealong the underside of Arthur's cock, humming softly and causing the back of his throat to vibrate against the wizard's cock.

"That's it... That's a good boy," Arthur moaned out, placing a hand on Alfred's head. He tilted his head back a little, rocking his hips into Alfred's mouth. Alfred kept going until he began to cough loudly, causing more heat and vibrations against Arthur's cock. His hips slowly rocking in time with Arthur's. "Ah, that's fine for now, pet," Arthur muttered breathily, pulling Alfred's head off of his cock. He was panting lightly, he pushed Alfred back onto the bed. "Spread those lovely legs, pet. Time for the best part."

Alfred felt all will to fight die, making him like a doll or a trained animal. When he was pushed off he had a trail of pre-cum and saliva trailing down his chin. He fell back into his original position and opened his legs. He began to mumble his brother and father's names.

"What did I say about those names?" Arthur huffed as he got his fingers slick with saliva. The wizard placed the wet fingers in-between Alfred's legs, rubbing the tight hole he found before pushing a single finger in.

"B-but... T-they need me-" Alfred moaned out loud as the finger pushed it's way inside.

"Really? You told me you were becoming a knight, which means you are leaving them for the city... It seems that you were leaving no matter what anyway, pet," Arthur snorted coldly, thrusting his finger inside and stretching Alfred out. After a bit, Arthur inserted another finger, face scrunched up. "Hmm, I will need to properly clean you out later..." he mumbled to himself. The wizard was a bit odd when it came to hygiene.

"Clean... Out?" Alfred asked, shivering at those words.

"Yes, but that is for later. You will need a proper bath and trimming... I like my pets clean," Arthurreplied haughtily, thrusting his fingers in and out of Alfred quickly. The wizard hummed, watching Alfred closely.

The room was quiet without Arthur talking. The only noises were Alfred's little whines and , in Arthur's mind, adorable sounds of pleasure. The wizard smirked, scissoring and rubbing the young boy's walls.

"A-Arthur," Alfred mewled in a mixture of pleasure and pain, calling out for the wizard to stop and then to keep going. Just the feeling was amazing for him, though it hurt to have his virgin hole played with.

"You like that, don't you?" Arthur cooed, stretching Alfred out. The wizard continued smirking at the farm boy, finding him too cute.

"Yes!" Alfred confessed desperately, bucking and pleading for more and more contact. Arthur smiled at the answer, pushing another finger alongside the other two. The wizard watched, seeing which places gave the most pleasure, twisting his hand and thrusting into those spots. Alfred gave soft moans, which was quickly followed by loud ones as the man hit a spot deep inside of him.

"There? Wonderful..." Arthur whispered greedily, pulling his fingers out. The wizard glanceddown, seeing Alfred's muscles twitching and trying to close. It made him moan at the sight, pressing the head of his cock against the tight hole. Luckily, he was still slick from Alfred's saliva.

Alfred looked directly at the blond haired man in shock, part of his mind desperately wanting to fight against the man and his dark intentions. "N-No... " Alfred mumbled deliriously, his eyes meeting those poisonous green eyes.

"Are you arguing with me?" Arthur growled out, holding Alfred's hips tightly. His nails dug into the young boy's soft skin as he pressed in some, grinning down at Alfred as he felt the muscles give way as he entered him.

Alfred shivered as the cock entered him, slowly forcing its way inside of his tight hole. Alfredwhimpered and closed his eyes and pushed himself more on the wizard. "No... no... m-my b-body," Alfred moaned loudly.

"Likes it," Arthur whispered the rest of the sentence, easing the rest of his cock inside. The wizard groaned at the tight heat around him, bracing himself above Alfred. "Tell me how much you like it."

"SO MUCH!" Alfred screamed, his body arching in pleasure and tears rushing down his face. He began to rock and buck his hips, begging for more and more from the wizard. Alfred had never felt so much pain and so much pleasure rushing through his body in his entire life! Arthur smirked, kissing Alfred's head as he pulled back. The wizard stopped when just his head remained inside of Alfred before thrusting back into the intense heat. He grunted, focused on thrusting in and out of the warm body beneath him.

Alfred began to cry louder and louder, feeling the head of the wizard's cock ram into his soft spot. "ARTHUR!" Alfred moaned, screaming in frenzied pleasure for Arthur.

Arthur growled possessively as his name echoed throughout the room, leaning forward and nipping at Alfred's neck. He continued thrusting, holding Alfred's hips up for better leverage. "Yes! Moan my name, pet!"

"Arthur! Please!" Alfred screamed, bucking more and more towards the wizard. Alfred begged incoherently, his eyes clouded with lust and need for Arthur. Arthur chuckled into Alfred's neck, moving faster and slamming into him over and over again. The wizard's eyes closed in concentration, grunting and moaning. He reached down, grabbing his pet's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

Alfred kept moaning, pre-cum dripping from the head of his cock and coating the wizard's warm hand. Alfred gave a sharp squeal before he began to speed up his own movements to get nearer and nearer to his release.

"Are you close, pet?" Arthur smirked, tilting his head up and licking Alfred's ear. The wizard was fast approaching as well, face flushed and sweat dripping down his body as his body rocked against Alfred, hips slapping against the young farm boy's.

"Come... come for me," he commanded, fisting Alfred's cock tightly, more so than before. He wanted to make his pet writhe in pleasure. Alfred released a loud scream and thrusted his hips a few more times before he released a good amount of cum on Arthur. His face was deeply flushed and his eyes wide open with a layer of satisfied pleasure glazed over them.

Arthur gasped, releasing inside of Alfred not too long after his pet came. The wizard stayed inside of Alfred a while longer, cum leaking out around his softened cock.

"Hmm... I think I'll keep you. Yes, most definitely," Arthur said wickedly, licking his lips like a monster about to eat his prey; and Alfred was the perfect piece of meat he was about to sink his teeth into.

"But... My p-papa," Alfred mumbled to Arthur, breathing deeply.

Arthur smiled smugly at Alfred, reaching up with his clean hand and petting the younger blond. "Don't worry, pet... Your master is very pleased with you," he said, purring gently to Alfred. The wizard shifted his hips, cock slipping out easily. "You like making your master happy, right?" Arthur pressedon, eyes narrowed as he continued stroking Alfred's head. Alfred tried to shift his drained body away from the wizard, feeling dirty and spoiled like rotten milk.

"Now, now, none of that," Arthur tutted, brushing some sweat dampened hair out of Alfred's face. The wizard sat up, leaning against the headboard of the bed. Arthur noticed his hand was still dirty, making a face at the fact. He cleaned his hand with a tissue before he reached over and pulled out an old book, opening it to his last page. It was as if everything was completely normal.

"Lay down, Alfred... You know where I want you," he said casually, waving his hand without looking up from his book. "Be a good boy for me." Alfred gave Arthur an odd look, his will and the potion still fighting with in his mind. He remained still and focused intently on Arthur.

"Pet... at my feet, now," Arthur commanded sternly, lifting his eyes from his book. The wizard had no tolerance for argument as his patience drew dangerously thin.

Alfred obeyed the order, quickly bounding off of the bed and onto his knees. His legs were slightly spread and his hair was soaked with sweat. His eyes still looking glazed over, but it almost fit the 'pet'.

Arthur smiled at the look, proud in his work. The wizard focused back on the book in his hands. "Would be a dear and clean me up, pet?" Arthur smirked behind his novel, gesturing to his crotch.

Alfred moved his head closer to the mad man's messy crotch, still mumbling softly about his family. Before he began to suck he looked up at Arthur with pleading eyes. The leash of the collar was still on the bed, sitting under Arthur's body.

"W-when will I go h-home?" Alfred asked softly.

"It's a very long walk from any form of civilization... Only I know the way back without getting lost and dying, pet," Arthur didn't care about Alfred's desire to return to his old home. The wizard claimed the young blond as his pet. And Arthur would keep his pet no matter what.

"I'm sorry, papa," Alfred mumbled before he lowered his lips to Arthur's cock, slowly taking the limp organ into his mouth.

Arthur sighed happily, reaching out and petting Alfred's head again as he read. The wizard had a small smile on his face as he read, letting Alfred do his job.

"Good boy."

* * *

**Hey Guys! this is a request done by the Sweet and German ...Fynniona! You can request stories of any type, just realize that 'Crazy Arthur Kirkland/Oliver Kirkland(2p!)/ England' will be usually chosen first.**

**Please review! Please show Perfect1Up and Kaylm Iditra some sweet...sweet love!**


End file.
